


Family

by BlancaPowell



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 12





	Family

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
It’s the best time of the year._

Anna sighed as she looked through the window admiring the view of completely white New York. That was the only time of the year she actually didn’t mind the cold weather. 

She glanced at the window once again before going back to reading various invitations she found in the mailbox in the morning. It was that time when all her friends were getting married and starting their families. And even though Anna married Adrian four years before, she knew they would never have kids. She noted all the dates for five baby showers and made a to-do list with the gifts she wanted to buy for her friends and their future babies. Absorbed in planning out the presents, she didn’t even hear her husband entering the apartment. 

“Anna?”

“Here!” She yelled back, closing the notebook and walking up to Adrian to greet him with a kiss. 

“Mmm, what have you been up to?”

“Just sorting out our invitations. Two wedding and five baby showers,” she shrugged. “It seems like everyone’s getting pregnant these days,” she joked but Adrian saw the glint of sadness in her eyes.

“Anna…”

“Hey, what have you been up to? I thought you had a meeting but Kamilah said you never came to the office?” She changed the topic before Adrian could say anything. They had that kind of conversation at least twice a year and she really didn’t want to spoil Christmas Eve with grieving over their non-existent child.

“We met over in his office,” he smiled at her softly and looked around their apartment. “You did some decorating here I see.” 

“Yes. The apartment felt a bit cold and empty so…” 

“Anna…”

“I was wondering if we could stay here tonight? I don’t feel like going out at all.”

“Of course but… is something troubling you?” He asked despite knowing the answer. 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Anna, it’s okay to be upset and not okay with how certain things are. It’s okay to regret some things, to wish–”

“Adrian, I do not regret anything. Sometimes I just have my moods but they pass, okay? I don’t regret absolutely anything in this life. I’m happy, you make me happy,” she said planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I gotta go buy a few more things for the dinner tomorrow but I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, I’ll,” he heard her closing the door before finishing the sentence, “see you later.” He shook his head. 

He hated seeing her like that. He knew she loved him and wanted to spend her life with him but it still made him sad that he couldn’t give her what she really wanted. He knew she wanted to be mother, to hold a small baby in her arms, to sing to them, to go on walks with them.

It was one of his biggest insecurities even though Anna never gave him a reason to worry. He ran his hand through his hair as an idea struck him. He took out his phone and quickly chose a number.

“Lily? Would you do me a huge favor?”

~~~~

When Anna came back home, Adrian was out somewhere again. She called him but he didn’t answer. She placed a bottle of wine on the table and poured herself a glass. 

She was in the middle of cooking when Adrian finally came back. 

“You’re back! I thought I’d have to make all that food myself,” she laughed as she joined Adrian in the hall. He looked nervous and she could see he was holding something behind him. 

“Adrian?”

“I… have something for you.” He swallowed hard before showing her what he was holding in his arms. 

Anna gasped as she noticed a small dog, looking at her with big brown eyes. 

“Adrian?” She asked him, her eyes widened, as she took the dog from his arms. 

“I, err, I thought, since you know, I can’t have kids anymore, we could have a different kind of baby. You could still sing him songs, go on walks with him, hold him in his arms… Lily helped me, we went to the shelter because she said you would rather adopt a dog and he’s actually almost two but he’s small, I don’t remember the breed but Lily wrote it down on a piece of paper somewhere here and I promise I’ll read more about dogs and everything but also bought some food for him, they told me it was the best and– Anna? Are you crying, did I do something wrong? Of course I did, I’m so sorry, Anna, I–”

“No, Adrian, no,” she sobbed as she tried to stop him.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve said something before but I just thought, you have so much love to give, that maybe you could give it to this little one.”

“Adrian…”

“I’m sorry about not asking you–”

“Adrian!” She raised her voice making him stop. “I love it. I love him so much and I love you for thinking of it. I… I never ever regretted marrying you. You make me so happy and nothing can change that.” She kissed him softly and felt him smile against her lips as if relaxed. 

“You didn’t have to do anything, you know? You and I, we are family. Kids or not, I am happy because I am with you.”

“I know,” he smiled and put her closer, the dog between them.

“That being said, I love our new baby and he’s definitely staying with us. And I’m so happy he’s spending Christmas with us! Does he have a name?”

“Yes, Chandler.” he shrugged, “apparently the workers like Friends because I also met a Phoebe, two Joeys and a Ross.” He gave Chandler a stroke as Anna kissed his head. 

“I love you Chandler,” she said as the dog started licking her face. “And I love you too, Adrian,” she tried to kiss him but Chandler was quicker and started licking Adrian’s face first. They both laughed and Adrian took a step back to look at his wife with their newest addition to the family.

Their family.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn’t hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year _


End file.
